


Краткое описание сезонов 1-10

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Humor, Minor Canonical Character(s), Series Spoilers, Spoilers, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все в названии.)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Краткое описание сезонов 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для визитки команды СПН на ЗФБ-2015. Почему бы и да.))  
> Внимание: содержит спойлеры.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
> 

       **1 сезон, или Все зло от детских травм**  
  
      Мама Мэри Винчестер встречается в спальне Сэма с желтоглазым демоном. И умирает.  
      Папа Джон Винчестер становится отцом-одиночкой и бомжом. От этого еще никто не умирал.  
      Их дети, Дин и Сэм Винчестеры, становятся охотниками на нечисть. От этого умирает целая куча народу.  
      Даже от того, что Дин всего лишь забрал Сэма из ~~школы~~ колледжа, у того умирает девушка.  
      И даже их машина, Импала, поддерживает семейную традицию после встречи с грузовиком.  
      Только Желтоглазый умудряется пережить второе свидание с Дином, Сэмом и Джоном. Пока.  
  
  
       **2 сезон, или Вставьте деталь «А» в отверстие «Б»**  
  
      Жнец приглашает Дина пройтись до света в конце тоннеля. Но вместо него идет папа Джон – и оставляет сыну инструкцию.  
      Сэм ищет собратьев по сверхспособностям. Но вместо этого наживает смертельного врага в лице охотника Гордона.  
      Братья получают инструкцию, как заключить сделку с демоном перекрестка, и иммунитет к демонскому вирусу. А вместе с этим – головную боль и неприятности.  
      На сцене впервые появляется Фокусник. А вместе с ним – задел на будущие сезоны.  
      Сэм не слушает инструкции Желтоглазого. И в первый раз умирает (ой, простите, это из 1 сезона).  
      Зато Дин следует инструкциям – но не тем, что надо. А Желтоглазый явно не читал инструкции насчет третьего свидания, и братья Винчестеры его поимели.  
  
  
       **3 сезон, или Даже если в моей руке будет туз – в твоей будет джокер**  
  
      Вырвавшиеся из Ада демоны под предводительством Лилит пьют, курят и черт знает чем занимаются. Белые начинают и проигрывают.  
      Дин встречает старую знакомую Лизу и пытается бороться с отцовскими чувствами к ее сыну. И проигрывает.  
      Братья тягаются за удачу с воровкой Бэллой. И едва не проигрывают. И так – несколько раз.  
      Благодаря Фокуснику, Дин ставит рекорд по самым нелепым смертям, Сэм пытается его спасти, но премию Дарвина не получает никто. Здесь вообще нет выигравших.  
      Дин тягается с Адскими гончими. Приходит вторым. А гончие – за ним.  
      Сэм бросает вызов Лилит. Ничья.  
  
  
       **4 сезон, или Мы чересчур увеличили дозу**  
  
      Из-под земли появляется Дин, и все понимают, что дальше будет веселее.  
      В сериале появляются ангелы, и все понимают, что веселье уже настало. А Эрик Крипке злобно хихикает и потирает руки.  
      Ангел Кастиэль (запомните это имя, он здесь надолго) устраивает Дину знакомство с родителями, и все понимают, что гены пальцем не задавишь.  
      У Сэма появляется демон Руби, и все понимают, что это ненадолго; у Дина появляется ангел Анна, и это вообще на одну серию. Незнамо откуда появляется адский палач Аластар, и все понимают, что Дин – просто няшка.  
      Посредственный писатель Чак оказывается пророком, а незнакомый паренек Адам – третьим братом Винчестером, и все понимают, что это ж-ж-ж неспроста.  
      У Сэма давно уже появилась наркозависимость от демонской крови, но Люцифера он поднимает только в конце сезона. И все понимают, что скоро Конец Света.  
  
  
       **5 сезон, или Осторожно, двери закрываются**  
  
      В Сэме хочет поселиться Люцифер, в Дине – архангел Михаил, а Кастиэль просто хочет мира во всем мире. При этом братья Винчестеры буквально прописываются в доме у Бобби.  
      Ангелы отправляют братьев то в будущее, то в прошлое, но каждый раз выходит какая-то фигня. Поэтому их возвращают.  
      Фокусник засовывает братьев в телевизор (хотя куда уж дальше), оказывается братом Люциферу и Михаилу, и эй, это не ситком, это индийское кино какое-то.  
       ~~Убийство Люцифера не… ах, нет, это из другой оперы.~~ Но здесь в сериале наконец-то поселяется вменяемый демон Кроули, так что пусть будет.  
      Четыре всадника Апокалипсиса насаждают в мире страх и ужас – а мы делаем вид, что до этого ничего не было. И их кольца совсем не при чем.  
      Сэм и Адам переселяются с Люцифером и Михаилом в Клетку, Дин переселяется к Лизе, Апокалипсиса не будет, а бог, наверное, есть.  
      И он создал Импалу.  
  
  
       **6 сезон, или В семье не без Винчестера**  
  
      Сэм уводит Дина от Лизы и возвращает в лоно семьи, к дедушке Сэмюэлю (серьезно, он их дедушка со стороны Мэри).  
      Ангел Бальтазар уводит из небесных запасников весь арсенал, так что, видимо, Кастиэль и ангел Рафаил будут драться за власть на кулачках.  
      Дин уводит Сэма из лона семьи, не дав доиграть в игру «Собери десять Альф каждого вида чудовищ и помоги Кастиэлю стать богом».  
      Кастиэль уводит из-под носа братьев кости Кроули, а Смерть уводит душу Сэма из Клетки.  
      Бальтазар уводит братьев за четвертую стену, а Дженсен и Джаред наконец-то разговаривают.  
      Кастиэль разрушает стену (нет, не четвертую), уводит у Кроули и Рафаила банку с кровью, и это совсем не так глупо выглядит, как звучит.  
  
  
       **7 сезон, или А вы не ждали нас, а мы приперлися**  
  
      Кастиэль рулит миром, но лучше бы не. А понаехавший Глюцифер рулит в голове Сэма.  
      Понаехавшие из-за Кастиэля левиафаны начинают рулить пищевой промышленностью США, а Дину все пофиг. За это он остался без пирога.  
      Ставший призраком Бобби рулит своими новыми способностями, а его никто не замечает.  
      Съехавший с катушек Сэм выруливает в сторону кататонии, но Кастиэль решает, что в больничной пижаме лично он смотрится лучше.  
      Левиафаны охотятся за ~~божьими конспектами~~ скрижалями, а студент Кевин ловит смс-ку от бога и становится пророком. И всем отчего-то очень хочется приобщиться к слову божьему.  
      Главный левиафан Дик Роман получает свою дозу цикуты, призрак Бобби окончательно переезжает на тот свет, а Дин и Кастиэль понаехали в Чистилище.  
  
  
       **8 сезон, или Время перейти эту реку вброд**  
  
      Дин возвращается из Чистилища, таща на буксире вампира Бенни. А Сэм сбил собаку.(с)  
      Бог оказывается очень плодовитым писателем. А Кевин получает новую татушку.  
      Наоми, «новая метла» на небесах, возвращает Кастиэля и возвращает ему заводские установки. А братья Винчестеры играют в ролевые игры.  
      Очередной дедушка Сэма и Дина (как ни странно, дедушек у них двое, как у всех нормальных людей) посвящает их в ~~рыцари~~ секреты Хранителей и притаскивает на буксире демона Абаддон. Зато теперь у них есть бункер.  
      Братья получают инструкцию (да-да, снова инструкция), как закрыть Ад, Кастиэль при помощи ангела Метатрона решает последовать примеру товарищей. А Сэму и Дину, оказывается, идут очки.  
      Рай закрыт, Ад открыт, Кроули рыдает, Сэм умирает, Дин в ахуе, ангелы падают, в мире бардак. Это Метатрон всех поимел.  
  
  
       **9 сезон, или Я, как раненный зверь, напоследок чудил**  
  
      Засевший в Сэме ангел Изекииль лечит его и «лечит» Дина, а вылеченный от ангельской благодати Кастиэль познает дивную новую жизнь.  
      Абаддон пытается захватить Ад, а Кроули разъезжает в багажнике.  
      Изекииль оказывается Гадриэлем и вылечивает Кевина от жизни. А Кроули занимается иглоукалыванием.  
      Дин умудрился подхватить Метку Каина и лечить не собирается. А Сэм, кажется, излечился от братской любви.  
      Дин лечит Абаддон Первым Клинком, и довольно успешно, а ангелы во главе с некой Ханной перестают бороться с Метатроном и переходят на его сторону. И это уже не лечится.  
      Метатрона лечат от самоуверенности, но слишком поздно, Дин переходит на темную сторону, потому что ~~Кроули подсунул ему печеньки~~ умер, а Сэм лечит свою совесть виски.  
  
  
       **10 сезон, или Резать к чертовой матери**  
  
      Сэм находит ставшего демоном Дина и возвращает его к истокам. Вместе с истоками возвращаются только ум, честь и совесть, а здравый смысл по-прежнему где-то рядом.  
      Кастиэль находит немного ворованной благодати и дочь своей человеческой оболочки, а Ханна возвращается на небеса.  
      К Кроули возвращается мамочка и находит на его голову неприятности. А в игру возвращается Первый Клинок и связанные с ним радости жизни.  
      Продолжение следует…


End file.
